


Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

by LadyNobleSong



Series: Make Your Own Kind Of Music - A Series of Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to matter. They were never supposed to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, boo. 
> 
> The second part of a brief series of song-inspired drabbles. This chapter is also for Hatter, get used to it! ♥
> 
> Have fun,  
> Wil.

Just Be – Paloma Faith

_‘Let's be exposed and unprotected,_   
_Let's see one another when we're weak,_   
_Let's go our separate ways in the night,_   
_Like two moths,_   
_But know that you're flying home to me.’_

-

‘What are you doing here?’

‘What do you think?’

‘Lin, I’m being serious. How are you going to explain this?’

‘There is no law forbidding me from visiting war prisoners.’

‘Be sensible for a minute, Lin. The entire council is already at your throat for the way you acted earlier on. Don’t give them a reason to grow even more suspicious.’

‘Are you saying you would have preferred me to let you die?’

‘You know perfectly what I mean, Lin.’

‘I do. And I don’t care.’

The chief of police stepped closer, pressing her pale forehead against the thick panel of glass separating her from the other woman.

‘I don’t care what people say about me, about you, about us. I needed to see you again.’

Despite the large window pane separating them, Lin could hear Kuvira snort bitterly.

‘You say that now, but in a couple months, our trysts will just be a distant memory to you. You have a life to go back to, don’t you ruin it all now.’

Kuvira sat down on the floor, back against the wall, and looked down at her naked hands.

‘Without you in it, what’s the point?’ Lin whispered under her breath, so low Kuvira wasn’t sure the words had ever been spoken at all.

‘You won’t be lonely for long. Give it a couple months, you’ll even be happy.’ Kuvira let out a slow sigh. ‘Just promise me, even then, you won’t completely erase me from your mind. I want to be sure I mattered, even for just a short while.’

‘How could I ever do that?’ Lin replied sadly, sitting down in turn. She kept her head turned away from her lover’s, pointedly refusing to acknowledge the latter’s tears. Or her own, for that matter.

‘This was never supposed to happen,’ Kuvira declared, suddenly angered. ‘We had agreed not to care.’

‘That sure went damn well, didn’t it?’ Lin laughed through her tears, resting her head against the space Kuvira’s own occupied on the other side of the thick layer of glass.

‘You said it.’

‘Are you alright?’ Lin asked softly, after hearing Kuvira let out a strangled sob she instantly attempted to disguise in a cough.

‘Never been better,’ Kuvira replied, glaring at the wall before her.

They both remained silent for a while, forehead pressed against forehead, pretending their skins were actually touching.

‘You may get out, someday, you know.’

‘The chances of that ever happening are laughable, Lin, and you know it.’

‘Yet they exist.’

‘It’s funny,’ Kuvira answered, ‘I would not have taken you an optimistic, Beifong, I must admit.’

Lin lowered her gaze before answering.

‘Well, a lot of things have changed since your arrival.’

‘People do seem to say that about me,’ Kuvira teased weakly, wiping a tear from her cheek with a swift gesture. Lin let out a brief giggle.

‘There are- things I should tell you, I suppose,’ Lin whispered all of a sudden, pointedly looking away from the metalbender. ‘I never thought I would, but now…’

Kuvira suddenly pressed her palm against the glass, looking deep into the other woman’s eyes.

‘Don’t. Don’t say anything now.’

‘But-’

‘Lin, don’t. I know.’

‘Do you?’

‘I think I do. They must be pretty similar to the things I never told you, I suppose.’

Tears were flowing freely along Lin’s cheeks by then, and she pressed her hand against the cold glass in turn, in a mad hope to feel Kuvira’s skin against hers once more.

‘Just sit there with me for a couple more minutes, will you?’ the latter asked, breaking the silence.

‘Of course.’

After a few minutes of stillness, Kuvira spoke again.

‘Lin?’ she asked, her voice uncharacteristically insecure.

‘Yes?’

‘There’s no one else I would have rather spent those last few wretched months with. I’ll miss you.’

‘Kuvira…’

‘Now you must go,’ the latter declared, springing to her feet all at once, and turning away from Lin.

‘Kuvira. Hear me out.’

‘What now?’

‘When you get out of here, why not try being miserable together?’

Kuvira snorted once more, but eventually turned back to face Lin, her eyes reddened by fresh tears, a half-smile on her lips.

‘I suppose we could give it a try.’


End file.
